Never Been Better Series
by Ceineikia
Summary: A Series of short stories of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! HPDM Slash! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This short story belongs to a series of heart-warming ones that were created not for just smutt or slash, but for the sake of all relationships in the world.

Harry popped a beautiful chocolate cherry into his mouth. He had been devouring the candies all day long and knew there where bad things to come since he did. Hermione had told him not to but that never got to him. He thought that if he got fat, nobody would like him. He thought that nobody would stop him. He was very, very wrong.

Draco Malfoy had been sitting across the room from the Golden Trio and decided to watch Harry as he shoved the horrendous balls of saturated fat into his mouth. He saw him swishing it back and forth in his mouth and savouring the taste, he also saw him look straight at him.

Oh no, he's looking at me! NO! Draco thought to himself as he panicked. Don't look at me! NO! Eat your goddam cherry and look away! The blonde looked away before Harry had. Obviously the embarrassment had gotten to him since the color in his cheeks had risen without concern.

Dinner went well for all Houses and everyone got along for the first week. That is, until Draco blushed at Harry. What Draco didn' t know was that what he had done would effect his life dramatically. He had no clue that he had blushed and caused Harry to smirk. This week was going to be the worst for Draco Malfoy. The absolute worst of his entire life... or so he thought

Harry continued to enjoy the delicious treats until Hermione took the box away from him the next evening. "What are you doing, Hermione?" Harry asked her, his hand in place from another cherry. Hermione set the box out of his reach and turned towards him, tutting.

"You know, Harry. They're really not good for you... but I totally understand if you're depressed and you wish to eat them. That still is not reasonable but it will make me feel bad..." she smirked.

Harry knew exactly what she was talking about. She wanted him to speak. Ever since Sirius' death there had been more than one thing bothering him, and Hermione knew it. She wanted him to spill to here what it was. And if he didn't, he'd never get his sweets back.

"Fine!" he said exasparatedly. "If you must know what's been bugging me it's Cho," Harry told her. "Every time I try to talk to her she get all emotional again and tells me more and more about Cedric. To tell you the truth I'm sick of it! Also, she keeps getting on my case about publicity and how I'm soaking it in like a sponge..." he really had nothing more to say. If he went off about Cho, Hermione would analyze more than Harry wanted her to. He thus decided to keep his mouth shut. It didn't help in the slightest.

"Harry, you're lying to me again," she protested harshly. "You need to tell me the whole truth. I know that somehting is bugging you but if you keep refusing to tell me, it's going to eat at your insides."

"Well, Hermione, don't try to be nice or anything," Harry said sarcastically. "You know, you could just, for once, be nice and tell me that everything's going to be alright..."

"But then... I'd be lying."

XxXxXxXxX

Draco sat on the edge of the lake, facing the setting sun. He had never once dreamed that he would be back here. It had been so long since he had just sat and thunk by lake. The lake's waters were calm and refreshing. He didn't notice that somebody was watching him until the person sa down beside him.

"Potter?" he asked.

"Hi, Malfoy."

"What are you doing?" there was no malice in his voice but there was a question that couldn't be answered. Harry didn't know why he was there. The truth was that he was also trying to figure it out.

"I-I don't know," he honestly stated.

Draco looked in his eyes and found emptiness. "What do you mean?"

"I guess I just want to be with you. I can't explain why, I just do." Harry looked back to Draco and smiled. "I just want to..." he trailed off but before he had time to finish, Draco had lay down and rolled over onto Harry.

"Kiss me," he demanded.

Harry did. He couldn't stop the urge to kiss him. So he did. Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands and pressed his lips firmly to Draco's. He licked and tickled his bottom lip and Draco responded by openin his mouth and sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth.

It was like something so delicious you just couldn't get rid of it. Draco glided his tongue across Harry's teeth as the brunette dug deep into Draco's soft, blonde locks and moaned. Harry tasted like those cherries that he had been eating all day long and Draco just couldn't get enough of it.

Their tongues battledand soon they were both clad in their boxers on the edge of cold water, holding eachother tightly, Harry wanting more than just touching and kissing. He tried to pull down Draco's boxers but the blonde protested furiously. "No. Not Ready," he moaned happily to Harry who was rightfully dissapointed but nodded to be polite anyway.

Draco got up as Harry did. Harry let a single tear fall down his cheek from the unhappiness and he felt somebody embrace him from the back. Draco was clinging onto him like a cat on a curtain. He didn't want Harry to leave. He just wasn't ready to lose his virginity for a silly little fuck. He didn't want it to just be a silly little fuck. He wanted it to be romantic and full of energy. But one thing was for sure that he had hoped that when he lost it, he wanted it to be with Harry.

"Potter, please don't leave me. I'm just not ready to lose myself yet..." he admitted and a surprised look appeared on Harry's face.

"You, you're a virgin?" he chuckled and as Draco nodded, he buried his nose and lips into Draco's collar. Harry kissed the skin there and nodded. "Me too," he whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Breakfast at the Gryffindor table was terrible.

"Harry? Harry!" Ron called after Harry who had rushed into the Great Hall that morning. Ron caught up to him and took a seat next to him. "Harry, who were you going down on last night beside the lake?" he said aloud. Too loud. Everybody was now listening closly to the conversation and the brunette disliked this very much.

"I was not going down on anybody, Ron. We were only kissing," Harry said.

"So? Who was it?" Hermione inturrupted.

Harry was shocked. He really couldn't tell them could he? Well he could tell them about any other little thing, why not this? "Umm," he began. Hermione was sitting close but her hear was about inches away from Harry's mouth which obviously meant to not tell Ron. "Draco," he whispered.

"DRACO MALFOY?" Ron yelled. He choked on the blueberry muffin that he had been chewing. Chunks of the breakfask went tubeling out onto Harry's plate but he didn't care. "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MALFOY!" Ron yelled once again.

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry sarcastically. "Thanks a lot." As he spoke, a rather large parcel flew out at him with an owl attatched to it. It was a beautiful black owl that had a bright green collar on that said "Sylvia-Property of Draco Malfoy." Harry untied the package and handed his half-eaten pancake to it. Sylvia chirped happily. "hey there, Sylvia. How are you?" he asked it, unwrapping whatever had been adressed to him. inside the bok were three items. A card, a rose, and a bottle of champiegn. "what the fuck?" he said aloud. He began to read the card with Hermione over his shoulder.

Deer Harry Potter,

Pleaze excuze me for this rude intrupshun, but my name is Pansy Parkinson, as you know. My little huny-cakes Draco has a crush on you and I thawt that if you both recieved a rose and bottel of champain that said it waze from eech other that you would rede this note and go to the Asstronomoy Towre... Draco don't have the same note rergarding what your's does but he will go to the Asstronomoy Towre tonight at ate as you shood. He'll be wateing for you. And I'me sorrie for my bad misspelings, I'm not to gratet in Englich.

PANSY P.

"Oh Jesus Christ, what has she done?" said Harry.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione and Ron together. Hermione already knew the answer but wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't was Ron to know. He had already yelled it out to the entire school that Harry had liked him; he could do much worse.

"... She really needs to get a tutor for English," Hermione chuckled to Harry who nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seven. The clock struck and Harry began to get ready. He got out his favourite black tee shirt and his best black trousers. Along with this, there was axe body spray, a shower, contacts (which he never wore in his life), and of course, nice black shoes. Pansy had said he would be there at eight. He would have to act fast if he wanted to get there.

He went into the bathroom and unclothed. He stood in his boxers in front of the mirror and thought quietly. He looked good. Quidditch had done wonders for his body and maybe Draco couldn't resist him. As he hopped into the steaming jetting water, he imagine himself ontop...

Seven forty-five. Fifteen minutes. Not time to spare. A forty-five minute shower hadn't been in mind but it just so happened that the image of the blonde was enough to satisfy him... what would the real thing be like? Hurry, he though as he rushed out the door. Ron tried to question him several times before Harry left but was left in the dust in the end.

Eight O'one. He was there. The door to the Astronomy Tower was only a few inches from his reach when it opened by itself. Draco stood there looking rather dumbfounded. There was nothing infront of him. But wait. Harry was know for wearing that silly cloak thing around when he was up to somthing weird. He reached out in front of him and successfully pulled off the silvery blanket. He smiled. Not a smirk, but a smile. A cute, innocent, Draco Malfoy smile.

Harry was looking stunning for once and Draco immediately noticed the wonderful smell that was coming off from him. "What's that spray?" he asked. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Well, Potter. You look... wonderful." Draco sounded sincere. Harry's choice of outfit was perfect and even though his shirt was a bit too tight for his likings, Draco seemed to like it.

Draco took Harry's hand and led him to where the moon's light reflected onto the ceramic flooring. The floor was cold but Harry was sure that they would warm it up soon. Draco on the other hand didn't really expect anything to happen. He took out a nicely wrapped parcel and handed it to Harry.

"I do expect something in return," Draco said gazing out at the stars. "But what I want is not anything that you can buy. You cannot touch it, or see it, but you can feel it in your soul."

Haryy knew what it was so they sat there together in the moonlight and as the stars become more vibrant, Harry leaned over to the blonde boy and kissed his cheek. Draco, taken by surprise, stared at him.

Without another word, Harry stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Draco asked, standing also.

"I thought that you wanted me to go. You never said anything about me kissing you.." he trailed off.

"No, no. Please. Don't go. Just.." He walked over to Harry, pused him up against the wall and and handed him the box once again. "Open it."

Harry obeyed. In the wrappings was a box of chocolate cherries. Harry smiled. "My favourite," he said.

Draco nodded. "I know, I saw you. But, you cannot eat these unless you..." he became quiet.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too, Harry," he said and the box of cherries dropped to the ground. Harry took Draco's face in his hands and pressed his warm lips to the cold and unsure ones. Draco responded and pulled Harry close. His hands where attatched to Harry's butt for the rest of the kiss. He groped as Harry and he delightfully swirrled their tongues. The combined pleasure for Harry was mind-blowing. He really did love him.

Draco removed his hands and slid Harry's shirt off. He kissed his collarbone and teased the skin as Harry slid down Draco's pants and unbuttoned his blouse. They were soon enough clad in their boxers, laying on the floor. Harry was atop Draco, licking and teasing his nipples. Draco was grinding himself against Harry wanting it right then and there. But they savoured their kisses, and took their time loving every inch of the other.

Draco woke up, cuddled against Harry on the cold floor the next morning. "Good morning, Draco," Harry yawned. The blonde clung to Harry and nuzzled his tired and aching body to Harry's.

"Good morning," he mumbled back. They sat there for the longest time not saying a word to eachother just as they had the previous night. But in the silence, Draco couldn't help but think of how helpful Pansy had actually been. He would have to give her a one-time-only-hug when he got back to the Common Room. That is... if he every got back to the Slytherin Common Room. He smirked at his newly conceived idea.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, that was it. Was it cute? IT WAS CUTE IN MY OPINION! It was made to make you think. If you do not understand it then you never really wished to be in a relationship with somebody that you truely love.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This short story belongs to a series of heart-warming ones that were created not for smutt or slash, but for the sake of all relationships in the world.

_Only If We Wait..._

Harry crushed his body up against Draco whp moaned in pleasure as he did so. Again and again he pushed himself and grinded gainst the blonde who wanted Harry so badly. Draco groaned as Harry pressed his firm and steady lips his. The blonde could not get enough of his hot lips but as people surrounded them, he only felt hotter.

Harry walked back away from Draco and smirked, scribbling onto a piece of parchment a short word and thrust it towards his chest. He ran a hand smoothly through his jet black hair and the smirk turned into a smile that made his face as bright as day.

"Go to the portrait of a large lion just past Gryffindor Tower whenever you want me," and with that last sentence, he broke off into a jog and he went up the corridor and out of sight. Draco sat there dumbfounded as he ran away from everything. Apparently Harry just wanted to have a bit of fun before he had to go down to dinner...

Draco just sat there as many girls giggled happily at him asking him if it was any good as the boys were laughing at him, fingers pointed. He slid down the wall and just sat there until the crowd got so big that he burst out crying. Hermion was on the far left with a perfect view of Draco. She rushed over, helped him up and they ran down the hall to a quiet corner...

"Draco? Draco, are you alright?" she asked and to her surprise, the blonde nodded and clung tightly to her, his eyes with and running. "It's okay. I'll have a talk with Harry. That wasn't very nice of him... was it?" Again Draco responded to her, only with a shake of his head this time. "Everything is going to be okay. You wanna come with me while I tell Harry off?" He nodded. "okay then, come on!" she said, taking his hand once more and letting him cry on her shoulder.

Harry was smiling to himself. He had finally proven his point that Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, was a homosexual! He hadn't really though about what Draco had thought about it until Hermione came barging in, yelling at him, Draco at her side.

"HARRY POTTER!" she yelled at him as Draco took a seat in a comfy chair beside the fire place. "You stupid, nive prat! You've embarassed him and yourself tonight! There was no need to do that and you know that you were being hateful! He was so frightened! The crowd grew and he was going into a fit! A FIT! He was shaking and crying but did you care n-" in the middle of her ranting Harry spoke.

"Hermione! Just shut up! I know! I wasn't thinking! But I like him! I had to! You have no clue what it feels like to truly want something so badly nd when you finally have a chance at love, you don't know what to do because nobody feels the way you do! You have Ron! You've had him for seven fucking years and still you seem to be gaining loves and friends while I lose everything! Can you just give me a goddam chance to talk to him! That was the point of giving him my password!" Harry ranted. He took a seat opposite Draco and huffed. Hermione stood dumbfounded just a few feet away. She never really knew that Harry really felt that way about Draco. Had she known, she might not have gone off at him.

Draco, who seemed to stop crying when they entered the room, stood up and went to Hermione's side. "Maybe you should leave. You do not want to make anything worse..." as he rushed her out the door he said, "Thank you, Hermione. I really do appreciate it..."

He had taken his seat next to Harry on the floor. The quiet overtook them as they sat in the blank silence. Many minutes passed without note and Draco finally said something. "It felt really good." What, what was that? Had Harry heard correctly? Draco liked it? It was now or never.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So.. umm," he stammered. He didn't knwo what to say.

"You were the first boy to kiss me you know," he began kindly. "I never liked girls and that just proved that my thoughts of being nuetral were very wrong. I... I'd like to do it again," he said, a smile in place of the usual malicing smirk.

"I actually was wondering... since this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend.. if you would like to... you know, go on a date with me?" Draco stood up and with not self control, he jumped into Harry's lap and hugged him.

"I would love to on one condition."

"What?"

"You promise to wait until I'm ready."

Without thinking, Harry nodded. "Absoloutly."

As the weeks progressed, Harry and Draco became close than ever before. There was no sex involved and even though Harry weas getting slightly irritated with Draco and his waiting, he held in as a good lover should. Draco respected Harry. Maybe too much at times but he never really cared. He also trusted Harry. And to Draco's surprise, Harry had told him that he almost slept with Blaize Zambini.

"What? You mean, you let..." Draco muttered.

Harry only smiled. "Of course not, love. I would naver do that to you!" Harry hadn't. But he did tell Draco that even though he was holding in, he wanted Draco. He wanted him badly; Draco understood.

"I know, Harry. I want you to. I want you to touch me, caress me, kiss me,..." he became quiet as he pushed Harry us against the wall and whispered into his ear, "Penetrate me."

Harry didn't know what to do at that point. Were they supposed to make love? Or just make out? Sure enought Draco said, "Now. Yes. Penetrate me.." Draco moaned as Harry unbuttoned his shirts, pulled him to the ground and licked his nipples feverishly. The pants came off and Draco was swimming in a pool of two's sweat.

It was better than anything he had ever touched. Better than anything he had ever watched. Better than anything he had ever tasted, licked, caressed, and felt. It was Harry. He looked so beautiful to ruin but who says things have to be ruined. For Harry, things used to only get worse. Now, it is exactly the opposite. Things kept getting better with Draco and he just couldn't wait to ravish the man that could make everything right.

Harry kissed Draco's soft lips and he spred his legs. He whispered that it would all be okay as long as he let him do it. He said that after the pain, it would only feel better and better. And so Harry penetrated Draco. He listened as the blonde whimpered helplessly. Hushing, soothing noises esacped from Harry's mouth and not too long after, Draco became loud.

He moaned and bucked his hips. He told Harry "Harder, faster, harder..." and Harry could do nothing but obey his lover. Harry's movements became quick and fufilling; or it seemed to be that way anyway. Harry licked Draco's stomach and played with his bellybutton as he thrust harder and harder.

Draco moaned one final time before he came long and hard. Draco shivvered and his body shook. His legspushed themselves to the floor and hee screamed Harry's name and Harry, Draco's name as they orgasmed. Every minute after was so special and warm. They just lay there saying nothing at all to eachother. They had nothing to say about that night. You could find their feelings in that moment when they came together.

The next morning Draco woke up with flashed of that nights still fresh in his mind. Harry had gotten up already and was dressed. He sat with Draco curled up to his leg. The blonde stroked Harry's inner thigh as Harry said "Good morning, Love."

"Morning, Harry," Draco said sleepily, sitting up to kiss his lover. "Last night was... extroidinary. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Good... I hoped so."

"I love you, Harry," Draco said, nuzzling into the brunette's neck.

"I love you too."

They both got up from the floor and Draco clothed. They quietly took a shower together and headed down to the dungeons for their Friday Potion's class where class stood in progress. Draco pushed Harry into the room and everybody turned to look up at the couple. Draco clearly didn't mind the attention. He took a seat next to Hermione; right between Harry and her. She looked rather skeptical but said nothing that would make him mad.

"Why are you over here instead of with your Slytherin buddies?" she asked. Draco turned to her.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to explain why you are late?" Snape asked. "You too, Potter." He sneered at Harry and Draco answered for the both of them.

"Well, Sev. Nice of you to notice! Me and... Potter here just woke up from a lovely, stucky night on the floor. Would you like to add to that, Harry?" He smiled to his love.

"No..." Harry coughed. "That about covers it.."

Everybody in the room stared at Snape as he gave the two a look of grotesque feelings. He turned away and allowed them to continue the lesson with no further inturruption for the rest of the class period.


End file.
